Destroyer
The Destroyer is a Asgardian machine with unstoppable power, and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Physical Appearance The Destroyer is an enchanted suit of armor that is lifeless until animated by a living being. It is covered in metal plating with a core in the center of its chest and has sets of spikes on its sides. Its head has a U-shaped plate on top of it and a vent-like visor where it can emit energy from. Two glowing eyes are also present above the visor. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Thor'' The Destroyer serves as the tertiary antagonist. He killed three Frost Giants when they tried to recover the Casket of Ancient Winters. Later, Loki sends him to Earth to kill Thor, arriving at New Mexico, Coulson and Sitwell tried to stop him but could not. The Destroyer went his way, while he was destroying everything in its path, seeing this Thor asks Loki to kill him but leave the people alone. The Destroyer deals a fatal blow to Thor, this selfless act made that Thor recovered his powers and with his powers restored Thor defeats the Destroyer. ''The Avengers'' The weapon that Phil Coulson used to attack Loki was made from the Destroyer's body. Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Loki takes control of the Destroyer to finish the depowered Avengers who were facing the Wrecking Crew. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Spider-Man's team find the Destroyer at the depths of the Hudson River while they were looking for Thor and then when Spider-man team accidentally touch the Norn Stone they turned into smaller and chibi version of themselves. Loki later unleashes the Destroyer onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier. Nick Fury arrives to help Spider-Man's team and Thor fight the Destroyer enough for Thor to knock it off the Helicarrier. Thor and the Destroyer fights across the rooftops until Spider-Man's team catches up. Loki then possesses the Destroyer to finish the job. Thor states to Spider-Man's team that they must separate the Norn Stone from the Destroyer. Spider-Man's team takes their fight to the toy store where Thor managed to get the Norn Stone off of the Destroyer and restore Spider-Man's team to normal. ''Avengers Assemble'' Doctor Doom takes control of the Destroyer armor where he drives away the HYDRA Agents and the A.I.M. Agents. The Destroyer then attacks the Avengers. With help from Loki, Thor, Captain America, and Falcon were able to track Doctor Doom to Helheim where he is using the Helhorn to control the Destroyer. Iron Man then gets through to Doctor Doom and convinces him to deactivate the Destroyer. When Loki tries to take control of the Destroyer, Hulk ends up throwing it into the sky where Iron Man blasts it into the moon's orbit. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' The Destroyer's large size gives it a formidable physical power, enough to bat away a car hurled at it with apparent ease and swat Thor back several feet with one hit. *'Durability:' The Destroyer`s Asgardian metal materials that makes it highly resistant to damage. Even when Thor hit him with Mjolnir showed no signs of damage from it. *'Energy Blast:' The Destroyer can unleashed energy blast through its eyes.The energy discharge lances out the orange-white beam. The touch of this beam was enough to blast a car to pieces or vaporize a living being. *'''Retrograde Positioning: '''The Destroyer is able to move its armor pieces so that it faces the opposite way without turning around; its back side becomes its front side and vice versa. This was used when Ava showed up to him. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Antagonists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Film Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Video game villains Category:Comic book villains